This research program intends to improve treatments for a specific hematologic malignancy, namely multiple myeloma. New combinations of active drugs will be evaluated in a large number of previously untreated patients in order to enhance the frequency of response and the duration of remission. Different remission maintenance programs, as well as different drug combinations for reinducing control in relapsing patients, will be evaluated. The unmaintained remission duration will be determined in selected patients with marked degrees of tumor reduction. The ultimate goal is adequate, long-term control of this malignant condition so that it no longer constitutes a major problem in man.